Death of a rose
by Zephyr169
Summary: A little girl grows up on the streets of New York. This little girl has a gift. she can journey to other realms when she sleeps by projecting her soul. She does this unknowingly and ends up in Asgard. Rated T for some violence Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello! I'm back! XD So I have this story that is based on a dream I had awhile back. and I hope you enjoy it. Please review it makes me SO happy to know you guys are reading. :)**

Chapter 1

OC's POV

I opened my eye's slowly stunned by the bright light assaulting my vision. I squinted up at the large burning star that covered the sky. I slowly sat up against the wooden hut behind me. I could feel the splintery wood jab my back and arms but I paid it no mind. I was no longer in the cold, wet alley I had started to call home, at least until I was jumped by three thugs.

"_Hey there little girly. How are you on this fine night?" The man asked me clearly drunk._

_I ignored him and continued down the street away from the pub and back to my alley. I was carrying a small piece of bread I had been given by a lady earlier that day. I took a small bite savoring the old piece of food. It was the first thing I'd eaten in three days. I didn't even notice the three guys following me as I slowly ate the tiny loaf. I turned down into my alley and found my cardboard 'home' I had found an old ratty blanket and lined the box with it. I had been sleeping here for two months now the longest I'd even spent in one area. I pulled my old black sweater someone had given me when I was 12 around my body trying to block out the cold. I ducked under the top of my box and curled up in the blanket not unlike a cat. I had just closed my eyes when a large hand grabbed my sweater. I yelled out in surprise but that did nothing to stop the man from pulling me out of the box. _

"_Look what we have here boys! We've got ourselves a rat." The man sneered as he threw me into the brick wall._

_I stumbled to my feet and saw three burly men that looked like they were desperate for their next fix. My eye's widened as I realized that they were here to mug me. I raised my arms up in a defensive gesture._

"_Please. I have no money. I have nothing of value. Please leave me alone." I begged._

_I did not need to be beaten. Injuries out on the streets could kill me. The leader a tall man with dark eyes and brown hair that fell into his face let out a loud laugh._

"_Well, I guess we'll see about that." He swung a fist at me and it connected on my cheek._

_I gasped in pain and another blow this time from one of the man's goons connected with my rib. His steel toe boot hitting my skinny weak form and breaking my ribs easily. The loud crack was heard by everyone but my scream was loud and painful. The three men looked at each other, realizing what they did the two goons ran out of the alley. The leader knelt down next to my fallen form. _

"_Well, I guess you were telling the truth." He turned away and saw my box._

_He sent a vicious kick to it and the old cardboard bent as it flew into the air. It landed with the opening up towards the sky, the blanket falling and being soaked in a puddle from the light rain that started. With that the man left and I was alone in the alley. I couldn't move my ribs sending constant waves of pain through my body even as I breathed. I let the tears fall down my face mixing with the rain. I sat there my body soaked and beaten. I looked up at the cloudy sky pouring rain into the city._

"_Why me?" I breathed._

_I looked down at the ground again and thought back to my childhood. My mother had been homeless when she had me. Her best friend a teenage girl who also lived on the streets had helped her through the birth. My mother had died that night. I was raised by Maggie until when I turned 10 she was hit by a car and died. I never talked to anyone unless I absolutely needed to after that. That was six years ago. I slowly drifted off into a painful sleep._

_So where am I?_ I thought to myself.

I was no longer drenched and my ribs weren't hurt either.

_Did I die?_ Right now that seemed to be the only explanation.

I stood up and walked down the new alley and saw a cobbled street lined with wooden houses and shops. I continued down the deserted street and saw a large golden castle in the distance. I walked on in awe of the new land I was in.

_Slam!_

I spun around to see a giant man wearing a tunic and trousers exit his house. He turned to look down the street and when he saw me he let out a yell in a language I didn't recognize. He started to advance and I took a step backwards. He picked up speed and ran straight for me. I turned around and ran away. I sprinted down streets jumping every time another loud slam sounded indicating someone else had woken up. I kept running until I saw a large forest in the distance. I left the streets and bounded towards the welcoming forest. Once inside the shelter of the trees I turned around and saw no one following me. I sighed in relief and ventured further into the shady woods. I spent hours there searching for food. I spotted some berries and smiled. I knelt down and started to pick a few. When I had a small handful I popped one into my mouth and bit down on the sweet berry. I ate the small handful and realized that it did nothing to my appetite. I ate some more berries but had the same result. I got up and found a large tree. I climbed up until I found the perfect branch to sleep on. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke to a sharp pain in my side. I opened my eyes and saw not the beautiful forest I fell asleep in but my familiar alley. I struggled to sit up and groaned in pain as I shifted. I was cold, wet, and hurt. I used the brick wall to help me make my way to my feet and out of the alley. I limped along down the street a few cars pulling over to hand me money and food. I was grateful and filled my empty stomach. I continued till I found a small park. I found a large tree and curled up underneath it. I had a long day and for once I was full. I saved the four granola bars and two waters I had left from those who were kind enough to help me. I lay there under the tree and forced myself to rest. Moving around wouldn't help my injured ribs and I finally drifted off in a fitful sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the canopy above me. I was in the tree I had climbed up that day.

_Stranger and stranger. _I thought as I slid out from the large green leaves and onto the dark forest floor.

I wandered the forest and reached the edge. I gazed out at the shimmering city. It was beautiful. There were two moons in the star filled sky and the large golden castle looked silver at night. The light from the moons lighting up the world around me. The trees and grass, glowed a soft emerald and turquoise. There were bright red and orange flowers around me that slowly started to glow. I smiled. This place was amazing and magical.

_I wish I could stay here. It's beautiful. _I thought to myself.

I made my way back to the city and through the streets. I came to the palace and lost my courage. There was loud shouting and lots of men and women inside. I skirted around the castle just barely able to hear the ruckus inside. After awhile exploring the outskirts of the castle I found a large garden. It had a regal air about it and I knew it was most likely the Queen's private garden. I thought for a few minutes but decided it wouldn't hurt to just look around. I entered the garden and watched as the flowers would glow bright as I approached. I walked under the blue trees, everything a soft neon glow. The leaves that had fallen off the large trees would lay there dead or dying. I picked one up and watched in awe as the small black leaf slowly started to glow a bright green again. I smiled. Holding on to the leaf I continued through the glowing garden. I found a dead flower laying on the ground. I picked it up and it too started to glow. It was a bright yellow and red lily. I held the leaf and the flower together and watched as small little tendrils grew from both bond the two flora together. I pulled my hair back from my face and put the new flower in my hair above my right ear. I made my way over to the largest tree I'd ever seen. It had to be at least 12 feet wide and it's branches stretched high into the sky. I smiled. The tree soon started to glow a soft purple and green. I almost didn't notice the bench sitting next to the tree. I made my way over and saw a few small golden flowers. I watched in fascination as the small buds sprouted and the plants grew up the bench. They wrapped around the seat until they covered it in bright green ivy and golden sprouts. I knelt down next to the tree and as soon as my hand touched the ground a small red rose grew from the ground. I watched as it grew higher and then bent to face me. Slowly it leaned forward and caressed my face. I giggled. The small flower seemed to glow brighter and I watched as the red soon had golden edges. I heard the tiny flapping of wings and looked up to see a butterfly slowly descend into the garden. It was a dark purple and blue and as it came closer it too started to glow. It softly landed on the red rose and stared at me. I laughed. Everything was so perfect here.

I turned when I heard footsteps. My golden eyes met emerald green ones and I froze. I'd been caught. In the Queen's garden no less. The boy stood roughly ten feet away from me. He was holding a book in his hands and was sporting a new black eye. His black hair was short but still managed to get in his eyes. His green tunic and hair moved in the breeze. I stared at him in shock. I couldn't move. Slowly he takes a small step forward and I feel the spell over my limbs break. I jump up and start to run away. I can hear the boy yell something but I couldn't understand. He just sounded so sad.

"Wait! Don't go! Please." I imagined is what he would have been saying.

I stopped and slowly turned around again. He's now looking down at the ground. I slowly make my way back to the rose and watch him warily. He looks up at me surprise in his eyes. He looks around at the glowing garden and smiles. He turns back to me. He says something else in a different language.

"I can't understand you." I told him in a small voice.

"Who are you?" He asks softly.

My eye's widen. I thought about that one. I didn't really have a name. Maggie had always called me kido. I looked at the boy and when I had determined that he wouldn't hurt me I sat down next to the rose. I turned away from him and watched the beautiful flora glow. I could hear him come closer but forced myself not to run. He sat down on the bright grass next to me. He looked at the rose in awe and then back to me.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

I shook my head.

"I don't know. I never had a name." I told him.

He looked shocked. Slowly he extended his hand towards me and turned my face to look at him. He studied me for awhile and then I saw determination spark in his eyes. He let go of my face.

"Do you want a name?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Then I think it should be Rose. I mean, look at what you created." He said pointing at the red rose.

I shook my head again.

"I didn't do that." I told him.

He didn't look convinced.

"Oh really? Then who did? I know my mother's garden well and that was never there. Nor did anything start to glow." He told me.

_Mother's garden?_ _He must be a prince._ I thought.

"what's going on inside the castle?" I asked him changing the subject as I heard a loud crash from inside.

"My brother and his friends are enjoying a feast. They came back from a hunting trip a few hours ago." He replied.

I just nodded and looked back at the rose. The butterfly crawled over onto my finger and then up my arm. It stopped climbing when it was on top of my head. I laughed and was surprised when the bot did too.

"who are you?" I asked him.

He looked surprised.

_Well that's normal, he's a prince, everyone should know him._ I thought.

"I'm Loki." Was all he said.

Then he looked at the flower in my hair.

"That's interesting. I've never seen that flower grow those leaves." He said pointing at it.

"Well, um, I found this leaf on the ground along with the flower. They were both dead. But when I picked them up they started to glow and then combined." I told him.

"LOKI!" A yell sounded from inside.

Loki cursed under his breath. He turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"I must go. You should hide Rose. It was nice to meet you." He told me.

He got to his feet and I watched as he made his way back to the castle. When he was gone I rose to my feet and climbed the large tree. I didn't stop till I had reached the top. I sat down on the branch and looked at the night sky.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the dark tree above me sheltering me from most of the rain. I looked around and saw the park I had fallen asleep in. my stomach growled and I pulled out on the four granola bars I had saved. After I had eaten I rose to my feet and limped to the streets again. I pan handled all day. I had received a dry jacket and some money. I smiled as I made my way into the local Wall-Mart. I searched for a cheap shirt, jeans, and some shoes. I found a plain black Tee and dark blue jeans along with a pair of black shoes. I paid for them then went into the bathroom. I took off the soaked, ripped and grungy clothing. I used the paper towels to dry off and then put on the dry clothing. My skin around my ribs were bruised and it still hurt to breath but it was starting to heal and I was grateful. I exited the stall and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dirt covering my face and my hair was a mess of knots. I put my head in the sink and did my best to wash my hair and face. My clean pale skin looked almost white against my black hair and Tee. I combed my hair with my fingers and another lady walked in. She looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"Who are you dear?" She asked me as I struggled with my hair.

"My name's . . . Rose." I told her.

" Do you want some help? I have a brush and a pair of scissors." She said.

I was surprised. I nodded eagerly.

"Yes please. I'd be very grateful." I told her.

She dug through her purse and pulled out a small black brush and a pair of scissors. I smiled as she handed them to me.

"Thank you so much." I told her.

I turned back to my reflection. I brushed out my hair and then cut my hair up to my chin, the kind lady helping me with the back. I gave her items back and I left the bathroom putting on the jacket I got earlier. I wasn't yet old enough to work and I had no identity so I didn't know how I was supposed to move on in life or get a job. I didn't even know what day it was. I sighed as I made my way back onto the streets it had stopped raining and I made my way back to the tree I had slept under last night. When I found it I made myself as comfortable as I could on the ground. My side still hurt but I was starting to get used to the pain. I just wanted to get back to the magical world I was in last night. I closed my eyes a drifted off again.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the dark night sky slowly turning a deep purple. The sun was rising. I made my way down from the tree and explored the garden some more. The rose was still there. Nothing glowed during the day and I felt myself missing the vibrant colors of the flowers and leaves as firefly's flew around.

"Rose." I turned around to see Loki.

He was sporting a black eye and a cut lip but seemed to pay it no mind.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He shrugged it off as nothing. Then looked around a small smirk on his face.

"Follow me." He said.

Then rushed off into the garden. I ran after him and we knelt down on the ground behind some bushes. Loki looked around and when no one was looking he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the castle. He pulled me down hallways made entirely out of gold. I let Loki drag me around as I took in the beautiful corridors. We stopped outside a dark green door. He opened it and ushered me inside. Then he closed the door behind him. I looked around and surveyed the room. At the far wall was a black bed with golden swirls on the comforter. A closet was to it's right, and a large desk on the left. Two floor to ceiling windows framed the bed but the dark forest green curtains covered most of them. The walls themselves were a deep green with black trim. There were golden swirls decorating the green wall as well. The floor was a soft black carpet. I turned back to Loki who went to his closet. He dug around for a bit before pulling out a green tunic and black pants. He handed them to me and pointed at the door off to the left by the desk.

"Here. Change into this." He told me.

I nod and enter the green and black bathroom. I changed from my black Tee and jeans into the tunic and pants quickly. I then entered the bedroom again. Loki smiled then waved his hand green sparks flying towards me. I looked down to see the once green tunic a bright blue and purple mix. My black sneakers were now replaced by knee high black boots. I looked up at Loki and smiled.

"And now we can go out without anyone realizing you're not from here." He explained.

"Well, besides the fact that you don't speak Asgardian." He thought for a moment then snapped his fingers a smile on his face.

He muttered a few words under his breath and a book appeared in his hands. I watched with awe as he flipped through the book. This boy was not only a prince, he was helping me, and he had magic. He then turned to me and smiled. He started to chant and then pointed at me. A stream of green light and sparks flew towards me and hit me in the center of the head. I felt a blinding pain then it was gone. Loki was looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Haha! It worked!" He started laughing and celebrating.

"What worked I asked him." He turned to me a big smile on his face.

"You can now speak and understand Asgardian." He told me.

I smiled. He grabbed my hand and we left his rooms. We wandered through the palace and he told me everything he knew about Asgard. I in turn told him everything I knew about Earth or Midguard (Witch wasn't very much). We wandered the streets of Asgard after we had finished the tour of the castle.

"So where do you live? On Midguard I mean." He asked me.

"Oh. Well, I travel a lot, I don't stay in one place for very long." I told him.

I could tell he wanted me to elaborate but I had just seen a large group of Asgardian's who were carrying a large scaly animal.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"That's a Biglsnipe. And a pretty big one too." Loki explained.

We watched the 'parade' go by and at the end Loki caught sight of some people who made him groan.

"What is it Loki?" I asked him and he just shook his head.

"you'll see." He waited as the last five people who were laughing and fighting amongst each other drew closer.

"Loki!" The blond one bellowed.

Loki sighed and greeted him.

"Hello Thor. Was your hunt as fruitful as the last one?"

He asked.

"Of course brother. Why wouldn't it be?" Thor exclaimed.

The other four warriors drew closer to the two brothers.

"It's a shame you didn't come Loki, you could have received some of the glory of taking down this fine beast." The woman said.

"Aye, you could have Loki. Too bad." The blond haired man agreed.

"Sif, Fandral I see you are on speaking terms again." Loki commented.

Sif just growled and Fandral smirked. Thor then looked at me. His eye's widened.

"And who might this be?" He asked me.

"I . . . I'm Rose." I told him.

Thor smiled and introduced himself.

"I am the mighty Thor, Prince of Asgard. And these four here are Lady Sif, and the Warriors three, Volstag, Hogan, and Fandral." I smiled and nodded politely.

Fandral smirked again. He made his way over to me and took my hand kissing it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady." Fandral said.

I looked at him in confusion then over at Loki who was palming his face. Fandral caught the look. He whistled and smirked again.

"Oooh. I think Loki has found himself a lady friend." He teased.

Loki stiffened. Sif laughed with the warriors and Thor just smiled. The warriors continued to tease him and no matter how much he denied it they still pestered him.

"Actually, we're just friends." I told them.

Everyone looked over at me surprised. Only royalty or close friends of the royal family were allowed to speak to the two princes. I ducked my head and looked down at the ground. There was a crack in the cobblestone and a small flower was peeking out. I ignored their stares and just focused on the small white bud. When they snapped out of their stupor they all turned to Loki.

"Who is she? Loki come on you have to tell us." Volstag said.

"Brother, how come she doesn't bow, or follow the rules of Asgard when around royalty?" Thor asked.

Loki said nothing and just looked back at me to find that I had sat down on the ground and was about to touch the flower. He watched as the bud slowly started to glow as the sun set and then it grew up turning a bright white and blue. It's green stem and leaves were iridescent as well. Thor and the others had looked over at Rose when they realized Loki wasn't going to answer them. They all stared in awe as I made the flower glow and grow. I stood up and when I saw them watching me I blushed. I turned around and fled to the forest from before. The only difference was that everyone followed me. As I crossed the field the golden wheat grew and glowed as I passed it. Everyone followed me as I entered the forest leaving a glowing trail in my wake. They marveled at the bright flowers and flora that I had illuminated. They followed me as I ran behind a tree. When they split around it I was gone. They looked around but the trail hadn't spread. They looked up at the tree and saw the leaves and bark beginning to glow. The six started to climb the tree after me as well. I met Loki's gaze and then disappeared. His mouth hung open as I faded away. The others still looked for me.

* * *

I opened my eyes too see the city of New York again. I struggled to my feet my side hurt fiercely and my stomach growled. I walked the streets trying to find more information about the normal lives people lived when they didn't grow up on the streets.

Loki's POV

I had climbed the tree after Rose and when I spotted her she turned around her eyes filled with fear as she disappeared. Everyone searched but when we couldn't find her we headed back to the palace.

"Hey Loki, Who was she?" Thor asked when his friends had left.

I sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"Her name is Rose. She is from Midguard. I don't know how she came to be here. I only met her yesterday. She was in Mother's garden. Making everything glow." I told him.

He nodded and we continued to walk to the castle.

"Could you show me? What she did I mean." Thor asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't know how. I've never seen this type of magic. All she did was walk around." I explained.

Thor nodded but headed off to the garden anyway. I followed close behind. We walked around the garden but found nothing different. That is until we reached the great tree where Rose had grown the red rose. It was the only thing still glowing. We approached slowly. Thor marveled at the bright red rose as did I. It seemed to be the guardian of a soul. As if there was someone inside this little rose.

"Loki! Thor! It's time to come in! Don't keep your Mother waiting." Queen Frigga called from the castle.

We both jumped to our feet and sprinted over to her. She wrapped us both in a tight hug and we went inside.

**AN: So, how was it? Please review. XD I love to know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here's the last chapter. :) I really hope you guys like this. please leave a review it would make my day. XD**

Chapter 2

Rose's POV

I wandered around the city watching different people, they all seemed relatively happy.

_What am I missing?_ I thought.

I don't like it here, in Asgard I'm actually happy, but here. I look around and see the three thugs from before. I turn around and walk down the street. I cross at the cross walk and continue through the city. They followed.

_No. nonono please no._ I chanted in my head.

I continued until I had to rest because of my ribs. They still weren't healed but the pain didn't bother me much anymore. Unless I start running from people that is. I'm leaning against a building and look inside to see a crowded shopping area. I smile. Walking in I get some weird looks but as I see the three thugs walk past I sigh in relief. After a few moments I leave the store and go back the way I came. It's getting dark and I smile. I can go back. I make my way to the closest alley and curled up in the corner. I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

* * *

I wake up in the tree that everyone had chased me too. I smiled and climbed down. It was early morning and I made my way to the castle. I snuck inside and continued through the halls. I only stopped when I reached Loki's door. I paused. Would he want me to wake him? I started having second thoughts. Thinking back to yesterday when he denied liking me in front of Thor's friends I had even more doubt. What if he doesn't even want to be my friend? Maybe he was just trying to help me because I looked like weak. I retreated from the door and through the halls. I stopped at the large doors to the library. I pushed them open and walked through the deserted halls. The library was huge and yet there wasn't a soul. I walked around and read the many titles until I found one on the special magical abilities some possessed. I smiled and flipped through the book. Reading through the table of contents I flipped to the elemental magic. Then to the nature section.

**There are those who are blessed with the magic of Flora. They have the ability to grow anything they desire. Sometimes more powerful beings even change the plants around them. There have been tales of those who could walk through plains and change everywhere they walked into a forest. Others can change every plant into a different color. However the most remarkable thing these beings can do is protect their soul in a flower. This flower can be harmed so it's best to hide their soul where no one can hurt it. When the being starts to die their soul wants to be released to the stars. If it's trapped in a plant it cant leave. So if the being decides to put their soul in a flower and they are dying then the flower starts to die as well. And when both are dead the soul is released into the cosmos. The protection this flower gives to the soul allows the being to be safe from any dark magic. **

I closed the book and set it on the table in front of me. So that's what my rose is then. It's my soul. I jumped up from the chair and raced to the garden. I was about to run over to my soul rose when I caught sight of Loki. He was walking through the gardens. I hid behind a tree and watched as he made his way over to my soul rose. He knelt down beside it and just stared. I slowly decided to approach. I sat down next to him and he turned to me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Rose, you're back. Where did you go?" He asked.

I merely shrugged and took in the bruises around his neck.

"What happened to your neck?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He lied.

I look back at my soul rose.

"This is my soul." I tell him.

"Hmm?"

"This rose is protecting my soul." I elaborate.

He only nods.

"I read something about this. I had a feeling it might be." He tells me.

We sit there in silence enjoying each others company. He turns to me and smiles.

"Hey. Would you like to have dinner with the royal family tonight?" He asks me.

I stare at him wide eyed. He just smiles.

"Oh don't worry. Thor and his friends are coming as well, so there's no reason to look so nervous. Come on Rose, please?" I laugh and agree.

We head off to the village and city while awaiting the banquet. Loki shows me some magic tricks and pulls some pranks on the unsuspecting people. Finally the sun starts to set and he leads me back to the palace. He turns to me and waves his hand I look down and I'm now wearing a long blue and purple dress. The colors swirled together and I looked back up at him with a smile. He then takes me inside. We make our way to the dining hall and he stops waving his hand again and he's now wearing a fancy green tunic with some golden armor. He turns to me and smiles then opens the door and we make our way over to the long table. No one looks up as we enter and sit at the table. Loki pulls out a chair for me to sit next to him. I smile and sit down. He takes his seat and we watch as Thor and his friends come in as well. They all fight over their seats not noticing either my nor Loki's presence. Then Queen Frigga and the All-Father Odin walk in. Everybody stands and puts their fist over their heart. I followed their examples and then sit down with everyone else. Only then does anyone realize I'm even there. Frigga looks at me with interest, Odin looks wary, and the warriors four and Thor are just staring at me. I look down at my lap embarrassed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"And who might you be?" Frigga asks.

I look up at the queen.

"My name is Rose." I tell her a small smile on my face.

"I thought maybe she could come to dinner with us." Loki pipes up so everyone would stop staring at me.

The food is brought out and I look at the feast with disbelief. It was the most food I'd ever seen. Everyone immediately started to help themselves. I sat still, not able to comprehend how much food there was. Loki looks over at me. He gently nudges me with his arm.

"You better take something soon or it will all be gone. Thor and his friends are black holes." He snickers.

I giggle and take a small portion of salad as well as a little bit of the boar. I eat happily knowing that even though I could taste it I was not quenching my hunger. I wasn't really here. It was all some beautiful dream. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy every minuet of it. This was the first time I'd ever been truly happy. When dinner was finished the servants brought out the ale. Everybody had a mug of the alcohol. I grimaced. I'd never drank and didn't want to. Thor and his friends were downing their mugs though. They would finish then smash the wooden cup on the ground yelling for another. Frigga watched in amusement and Odin just looked unhappy constantly. Loki sipped his ale, not really drinking any. He pushed his mug towards Thor after awhile and he happily downed it. I did the same and just like that it was gone. Soon everyone seemed to be so drunk they couldn't stand still. Loki got up and started to leave. I followed him not wanting to be caught in a fight. He walked back to his room and let me in as well. Waving his hand our fancy clothes were replaced with the tunics. I smiled and we went to the balcony. I watched as the flora below us started to glow and climb up the wall. The gold and red roses weaved around the ivy and the balcony. We watched as it glowed bright. The blue moon lit up the city below us and the stars shone bright in the dark sky. Loki taps my shoulder and I turn to look at him he takes out a small pendant from his pocket.

"This is a symbol of our friendship." He explains.

I smile. The golden chain held a green stone. I put it around my neck and then gave him a hug. He seems confused.

"You're my first friend." I tell him.

He smiles.

"And you're mine" I laugh.

We stand there and look out at the world for awhile longer. Loki finally turns to me.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked wanting to know what we were now talking about.

"The others, Thor's friends. They don't like me all that much." He stops.

"I gathered." I said with a sad smile.

"That's where these come from." He says pointing to the bruises and cuts.

I turn to him and give him another hug.

"No one should have to go through that. I'm sorry Loki." I say.

We stand in silence again.

I start to hum a song Maggie had sung to me. I start to sing the words.

"Stranger I've known you for so long  
I found you lost with a compass in the fog  
Stranger you know me too much  
Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you

Humming Hallelujah in the dark  
Whispered poems leave you to be  
Humming Hallelujah in the night  
The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Stranger you've followed me so far  
Until the roads converged, as did the stars  
Stranger the moon looks blue tonight  
Your photo framed, raw within my mind, but not tonight

Humming Hallelujah in the dark  
Whispered poems leave you to be  
Humming Hallelujah in the night  
The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall

Hallelujah"

I close my eyes and when I open them again I'm back in the alley. I sigh and stand up wandering the city. There was a small stone against my chest and I looked to find the pendant Loki gave me. I hid it under my shirt and jacket so no one would take it. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear the three men behind me. I went into another alley that night intending to go back to Asgard. I felt and hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see the three thugs from before.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Oh you know what we want." The leader said.

I shudder. He pushes me up against the wall and whispers in my ear.

"I want you and your money." I cringe.

"I have no money. And I'm worth nothing. So please leave me alone." I tell them.

The guys just laugh.

"Like I said I want You as well." He starts to move his hand down but I glare at him then knee him in the groin.

The leader curses and sends his goons after me. I race down the streets of New York but they stayed on my tail. I couldn't run anymore not with broken ribs. All the stores were closed and I was alone. I felt someone grab me around the waist and I cried out in fear and pain. I was thrown to the ground and kicked continuously. Could feel my bones breaking from the force of the kicks. My screams filled the air but no one came. They then threw me into another alley where the blows continued. When they were finished I was left alone in the alley. It started to rain and my stomach growled. It hurt to breath. I couldn't move my right leg was broken and my left felt shattered. My jaw was broken, I suspected my ribs had punctured some of my organs. My arms were both bent at awkward angles. Blood soaked the ground and dripped from my mouth. I felt the stone against my skin and took some small bit of comfort from the knowledge I still had it. I hummed quietly the tune interrupted by my sobs. My tears and blood blended with the rain and I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the sun rise from Loki's balcony. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I came back. So if I died would I come back here? But I thought about the book I read. doesn't that mean my rose would die as well? So would I even be able to come back? I pondered this. I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Loki. He smiled at me but it faded quickly.

"What happened? Rose what happened to you?!" Loki asked.

I looked at him confused. He pulled me over to his bathroom and I looked in the mirror. I had bruises covering my face and body. I looked back ay him feigning surprise.

"What happened Rose?" He asked again.

"I . . . I don't know." I told him.

He shook his head and brought me to the healers. They were surprised to see a child so hurt. They brought me in and laid me on a table they called a soul forge. They looked at the magical copy of me but could find nothing wrong and I felt no pain. They were able to fix my image with a spell and I looked back at Loki with a smile but he didn't return it. We hung out that day in the library and castle. He was still worried but tried not to dwell on it. That night I once again disappeared in his room.

I woke up in the alley and the pain hit me like a brick wall. I would lay there in pain unable to move till I once again passed out. Then I would wake up in Asgard. This cycle continued for a week.

I woke up in Loki's chambers but this time there was something different. I could still feel the pain. Sure it was diluted but it was still there. Loki woke up and went over to me where I was standing on his balcony. I was slumped on the railing trying to stay strong. Loki came over and put his hand on my shoulder just like he did every day but this time it sent pain shooting through my body. I flinched and groaned. Loki drew back and tried to look at my face. I turned to him and watched the color drain from his face.

"Rose?!" I just stared at him.

"I don't want this to be a dream. I want to come back." I said.

His eye's went wide and he caught me just in time as I fell backwards. My eye's rolled into the back of my head and I started to disappear again.

"No. Nonono! Rose!" Loki yelled as everything went black.

Loki's POV

When I woke up I had gone to Rose who stood on my balcony just like every morning. I placed my hand on her shoulder but she flinched and groaned in pain. I pulled my hand away.

_Was she hurt? What happened? _I tried to look at her face but I couldn't see it. After a few moments she turned to look at me. I felt the color drain from my face. She had a broken jaw, bruises covered her skin and blood dripped from her mouth. Her frame shook as she stood there.

"Rose?!" She just stared at me. When she finally opened her mouth to speak what she said chilled me to the bone.

"I don't want this to be a dream. I want to come back." Blood poured from her mouth. Her eye's rolled into the back of her head and she started to fall backwards. I caught her just in time. She slowly started to disappear.

"No. Nonono! Rose!" I yelled bit still she faded and was gone. I jumped to my feet and ran to Heimdal. He looked at me as I approached out of breath.

"What do you want my prince?" He asked.

I would have made a sarcastic reply about how if he was all seeing why he didn't know what I wanted but I was too worried to.

"Send me to Midguard. As close as you can get me to Rose." I told him.

He only nods and the rainbow light of the bifrost surrounds me.

Thor's POV

I had woken up early this morning and followed Mother out into the garden. She cared for some of the flowers and then she went back into the palace. She had forgotten to bring the new seeds she wanted to plant. I stayed out in the garden. I wandered around and eventually found myself looking for Rose's rose. I spotted the large tree and smiled. I ran to the rose but stopped as soon as I was close enough to see it. I sank to my knees. Loki had told me of how this Rose held Rose's soul. The beautiful red rose was wilted and bleeding. It's color draining through the crimson liquid dripping from the petals. I felt tears well up in my eye's. Rose was dying.

Loki's POV

I open my eyes and look around at the large city. I was put down in a park in the center of the city. Looking around it seemed hopeless. How would I find Rose in a city this big? I thought back to the pendent I gave her. I had put a little magic in it so I could find her when she was in Asgard maybe it would work here. I summoned my magic and found the small stone in an alley quite a ways from here. I set off immediately. It took me what felt like hours to find the alley. I followed the small spark of magic into a dark dead end. I searched around and found a cold hand sticking out into the small amount of light. I walked over to it and as I got closer I was able to make out the shape of a person. It was Rose. I knelt down beside her still cold form. She had blood dripping from her mouth and her skin was discolored by bruises. I reached out and took her hand. It felt frozen. I gently shook her still form but nothing happened. I checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the faint beating of her heart. I picked her up and carried her body back to the park.

I had gotten many weird looks on the way to the alley yet on the way back I drew even more attention. I finally reached the bifrost site and called up to Heimdal. The rainbow light engulfed me once more and I was back in the golden dome.

I ran out of the bifrost and was greeted by Mother and Thor, they had horses and they helped Rose onto the one with Mother. She carried her close to her and rode away. I jumped on my horse and Thor on his and we followed. Instead of heading to the healers Mother rode around the castle and into the garden. I jumped off my horse and sprinted into the garden. I see Mother lay Rose down in front of the great tree. In front of the Rose. I knelt down beside Mother and saw the last petal of the bleeding rose fall to the ground. At the same moment Rose's heart stopped beating. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I watched in tragic fascination as Rose's soul formed out of the bloody rose. It was a bright blue and green.

"Loki. Don't dwell on this. It had to happen. I'm sorry." Rose's spirit said.

I nodded through the tears. And watched as the bright form of her slowly shifted into a orb of light and floated up into the dark night. It became one with the stars. I gazed at the sky and cried. Mother sat beside me and gave me a hug. Thor had come over and sat on my right tears falling from his eyes as well.

I woke up to the light of the morning sun. I stretched and put on the small red rose pendant. I would never forget her. My first true friend.

**AN: So? How was it? Please review. It really makes my day. Also I'm sorry if it seemed rushed I tried not to do that but it still seems that way to me. :P**


End file.
